


missing pieces

by thespiansparkle



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/pseuds/thespiansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is forgetful & Sami is meticulous. And, maybe, crushy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is thanks to a girl who I will literally never know, who, while walking through one of the buildings on campus, said the following: 
> 
> "I don't want to help look for his keys. but UGH he's my friend and a really good kisser so I'm gonna go look for his keys."
> 
> When I shared this with a friend, I was immediately informed "that's a fic." And when it's kissing? It's these two.

Finn is...forgetful.

To put it mildly.

It's sort of been cultivated by years of travel, too many suitcases and not enough time.

Well.

That, and his tendency to surround himself with the sorts of people who will, sometimes with a sigh, always ask, "Do you have your..."

Wallet?

Phone?

Boarding pass?

That present for your dad?

Ring gear?

The fucking TITLE Finn it's the goddamn BELT what do you mean you DIDN'T NOTICE it wasn't in the bag?!

(Karl is still not really over that one.)

But whether nature or nurture, the fact remains: Finn is forgetful by even the kindest standards.

Adrian's known it for years, Hideo traveled with him for months, and Sami is a quick study, and between the three of them, for awhile, they managed to help Finn keep himself in order.

...And then Hideo got hurt.

...And then Adrian got called up.

Suddenly Sami found himself making two lists when he packed--one for him, one for Finn.

(Sami has always been a maker of lists, hastily scrawled to-do's and continually updated grocery orders and meticulous sightseeing itineraries.)

It helped, sort of.

At the very least Finn's only had to borrow t-shirts three or four times in the last couple of months, only needed Sami to run him up to CVS twice for a toothbrush, has even managed to have the jacket AND the belt at every show.

There are still a few glitches, though.

Like this morning, when Finn was running around frantically when Sami knocked at Finn's door, throwing the blankets everywhere in spite of Sami mumbling that that actually might make it worse, yelling that he couldn't find his _phone _, where was his phone...__

__"Finn?"_ _

__"I don't wanna fuckin' hear it, Sami--"_ _

__"Finn?"_ _

__"I DID put it on the charger, it WAS there, but now it's not--"_ _

__"Finn, it's just--"_ _

__"So before you start with your always-keep-it-in-the-same-place speech--"_ _

__"You're holding it, though?"_ _

__Finn paused and looked in his hand, where the phone was carefully clutched._ _

__Sami glanced down at the floor, a big smile spreading across his face, biting at his lip to try to hide it._ _

__"Cheers!" Finn said, brightly, dropping the phone into his pocket and grabbing up his suitcase, Sami taking a quick look around the room when--_ _

__"Oh!"_ _

__"Is something wrong?" Finn asked, sliding his sunglasses on._ _

__"No," Sami squeaked, barely aware that his hand was sliding up to touch the spot on his cheek Finn had just kissed so eagerly, "no, just...do you have the jacket? The belt?"_ _

__"Yes sir," Finn said, smiling, holding the door open, Sami trying not to stumble over his own feet for _just a kiss on the CHEEK, Sami, are you twelve?_ , Finn giggling just a little as they walked into the hallway._ _

__Sami decided after that to make sure to stop by Finn's room every morning to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind._ _

__Sometimes he'd arrive to find Finn neatly packed & watching cartoons, and Sami would swallow his slight disappointment as he perched at the edge of the bed, Finn occasionally playfully nudging at Sami with his foot, Sami unable to bring himself to scoot up and lie next to Finn._ _

__Other times, though, Finn would be in another frenzy, unable to find something or another, and Sami would slip immediately (even eagerly) into helper mode, usually managing to refrain from snarky comments until the keys, the wallet, the phone, the toothbrush, the teddy bear ("I need something to sleep with!", Sami almost collapsing) were safely tucked away._ _

__And every time, there was another one of those quick warm kisses, Sami swearing the press of Finn's lips was creeping closer to his mouth, never daring to turn his head enough to ensure it in spite of himself, Finn always giggling as they walked out._ _

__Sami told himself he was just a very good finder._ _

__* * *  
Sami went over to Finn's the night before they left for Dallas, deciding after the tenth "did you pack sunscreen" text that it would be easier to play supervisor in spite of the far-too-early flight to come._ _

__Finn greeted him at the door with a big grin and--to Sami's surprise--an immediate kiss on the cheek._ _

__"I haven't found anything yet," Sami mumbles, flushing._ _

__"Down payment," Finn replies, already giggly, "Besides, I'm sure you've brought me a list."_ _

__"What? No, no, of course not, Finn," Sami squeaks, the flush on his cheeks deepening. "Why would I bring you a packing list?"_ _

__"You have," Finn says, moving in closer, "I know you, you don't trust me, you think my suitcase is full of Legos and, I dunno, chocolate buttons..."_ _

__"That's Adrian's," Sami says, unconsciously moving a hand to his pocket to protect the carefully written list, and Finn's eyes light up even more._ _

__"Samiiiiii," Finn says, glint in his eye a little dangerous, "be a good boy, now, just admit it, hand it over--"_ _

__"There's--there's nothing to hand over!" Sami squawks, realizing he's nearly back up against the door and Finn's grin growing wider with every backstep._ _

__"You're lying!" Finn declares, making a move for Sami's pocket, and Sami lets out a loud squeak before ducking and running down the hall, Finn laughing and nearly at his heels, Sami ( _not on purpose not doing this on purpose_ ) darting straight for the bedroom and Finn, mere seconds later, tackling Sami onto the bed from behind, Sami landing on his belly, Finn's haphazardly piled shirts flying everywhere._ _

__"Sami! Gimme!" Finn yells, obviously delighted, Sami curling up even more to try to protect his front pocket, giggling just as much as Finn._ _

__"Nothing to give you! Why would I make a list? You're an a-DULT!" the last half coming out in a loud laugh as Finn makes a grab at Sami's side to roll him over._ _

__"Uh-ohhhhh," Finn teases, "Samiiiiii, you better hand it over..."_ _

__Before Sami can say another defiant no, Finn is grabbing and tickling his sides, Sami laughing and kicking and thrashing around, Finn pinning him down till they're a tangle of limbs and giggles. Sami's still got himself face down till Finn hits a particularly nervy spot near the edge of Sami's stomach and Sami flails enough that Finn can roll him over and perch himself on Sami's legs._ _

__Finn looks down at Sami triumphantly, Sami suddenly sharply aware of how hard he's breathing and ( _thank god these pants aren't that tight_ ) how much he was enjoying the fight, how happy Finn looked, how desperately he wanted to pull Finn down to him and kiss him and--_ _

__"List, please?" Finn says, sweetly, wriggling his fingers in the air, hovering them above Sami's stomach._ _

__"You really think...I made you...a list?" Sami pants, smirking, twitching back from Finn's near-touch and making Finn giggle more._ _

__"You always do," Finn replies, untangling himself from Sami to come flop on his side next to him, "you've completely spoiled me."_ _

__"Just carrying on a long tradition," Sami says, surprised at his own ability to formulate words with Finn lying next to him, so much closer than Sami ever let him get outside a ring, _but this is friendly, right, he's being friendly...__ _

__"Should I be offended by that?" Finn asks, moving closer still, his cheeks pink from laughing, Sami's hand moving to protect the list and absolutely not to draw Finn's attention to exactly where it was._ _

__"What's offensive?"_ _

__"Are you calling me...spoiled?"_ _

__Sami shrugs exaggeratedly, smiling hugely, and Finn lets out a loud delighted giggle as he pounces again, poking and tickling to try to break Sami's grip._ _

__Sami tries defending himself, poking and tickling back with his free hand, making Finn jolt and giggle harder, fingers slipping under shirts till Finn finds that nervy spot again and Sami _squeals_ , actually squeals, and moves both hands to try to stop Finn--only managing to catch one hand, fingers twining with Finn's._ _

__Finn reaches into Sami's pocket and tugs out the folded piece of paper, crowing in triumph, as Sami tries to catch his breath._ _

__"I must remember that spot for eternity," Finn announces to no one in particular, unfolding the list, "that's the secret to everything."_ _

__"Maybe sometime I'll find yours," Sami threatens, or tries to, anyway, it's difficult when you're still giggling and breathless, and Finn drops him a wink that makes Sami go weaker still._ _

__"Nahhhh," Finn says, Sami pouting a little, "I hide mine very, very well."_ _

__They lie there for a moment as Finn skims the list, Sami pretending not to notice that he's still holding one of Finn's hands, that Finn seems to be decidedly Not Minding._ _

__"You put my teddy bear on the list," Finn says, squeezing Sami's hand harder, "you remembered the teddy bear."_ _

__Before he has the chance to think better of it, Sami gets his free hand behind Finn's head and pulls him down for a kiss._ _

__The kiss is long and sweet and warm, Finn tentatively teasing at Sami's lips with his tongue till Sami opens his mouth, little whimpers slipping out and Finn's hand cupping Sami's cheek till they break apart._ _

__They stare at one another for a moment in silence before Finn manages to say, trying for jokey but not quite making it, "Was, um, was that a down payment from you?"_ _

__"Yeah," Sami breathes, "this is, uh, I'm gonna need overtime pay, I don't usually work nights."_ _

__And there's that giggle from Finn again, as he (reluctantly, much more than he'd admit) hops up, tugs Sami to his feet._ _

__"Well. Considering how much is on this list, I think...I think I'm going to have quite a bill to pay in Dallas. Since I'm not exactly sure where half of it is right now."_ _

__Sami bites back a grin._ _

__"C'mon. I'll help you look. We'll work out the exchange rate after we land."_ _

__* * * *_ _

__Sami stares at his cup of coffee blearily--not the best he's had, but it'll do the trick._ _

__"Sami. Hey, uh, Sami?"_ _

__He'd made it back to his own place (kicking himself for not just bringing his suitcases with him, world's worst seduction attempt) only a couple of hours before he'd needed to leave for the airport, and more than a little worked up from the sneaky amount of kisses Finn managed to give between desperate searches._ _

__"Sami?"_ _

__They hadn't quite negotiated exactly how much Finn owed Sami, though considering that Sami had at one point ended up stuck half under Finn's bed reaching for a pair of shoes that Finn swore he couldn't find, he was prepared to demand hazard pay._ _

__Which he was sure would be a sexy thing to say once he'd had some caffeine._ _

__Bayley gently kicks him under the table, and Sami finally glances up._ _

__Finn is standing there in the hotel lobby, looking almost as sleepy-eyed as Sami, ignoring the small horde of squealing girls trying to get his attention._ _

__"Yeah, Finn?"_ _

__"I, uh. Look, the suitcases only went from the airport to my room, but..."_ _

__"But, what?"_ _

__"I can't find my keys."_ _

__"Your keys?!"_ _

__"Yeah, my keys, I like to put 'em in the safe, I can't find 'em, and we've got some time before Axxess..."_ _

__"You have got to be kidding me. We haven't been here an hour."_ _

__"I'll be in my room," Finn says, and Sami puts his head in his hands for a moment, nearly spilling his coffee all over his sandwich and Bayley's._ _

__Bayley is grinning, a very knowing grin, not a trace of that wacky arm-flailing innocent look to be found._ _

__"He lost his keys?"_ _

__"He lost his keys. And Bayley, I don't...I'm so sleepy, I don't wanna help him look for his keys."_ _

__Bayley nodded, trying to keep the grin from turning into a smirk._ _

__"But he's my friend. And...a _really_ good kisser. So, I'm...I'm gonna go look for his keys."_ _

__Bayley covers her mouth with both hands as Sami gulps down the last of his coffee and wanders away, Bayley pulling out her phone to text Sasha the minute he's out of sight._ _

__Somewhere around the sixth floor he realizes what he'd said._ _


End file.
